


Demonic Lovin

by FantasyNinja



Category: Glee
Genre: Child Abandonment, Demons, F/F, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 13:55:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12818970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasyNinja/pseuds/FantasyNinja
Summary: Leroy has always been known as a loving and caring person while showing compassion to anyone that he comes in contact with. One he finds a young girl who's beaten within an inch of her life while being left to die, tied to a wooden post as he's remind of his own daughter, taking pity on her by bring her home. He didn't count on Rachel taking interest in the young girl. Demon!Quinn





	Demonic Lovin

Most people know of Master Leroy would say that he’s a loving and caring father an husband and I would have to agree with them on that as he’s always a very compassionate person with a very kind and open heart that looks beyond the nature of one’s birth or status. I have gotten to see these traits in action when I was a young child alone all in the world with no way of defending myself as the city that I used to live that knew of my birth took every opportunity to inflict harm on me although I didn’t understand at the time what I had done to cause to such violence until I was the age of eight. That was when I overheard a few middle aged women gossiping and cackling rather loudly and that’s when I found out that my mother had fallen to the seductive ways of a fierce demon before becoming pregnant with me and losing her mind when my father decided that he didn’t want to stick around, driving her to the brink of insanity.

They continued to bad-mouth my mother causing my anger to boil over and without thinking I gave away my position, telling them to shut up and that they didn’t know anything as one fainted on the spot from the suddenness of my appearance as the others called out to the men. They shouted that I had caused this before getting angry as one of them grabbed me by my hair, running along the hard ground towards the edge of the town to beat me mercilessly then another was on the more sadistic side, taking a lighter out of his pocket before lighting the tip of his knife then proceeded to press the hot metal to the unprotected skin of my back repeatedly. I don’t understand why they did that to me as the burns, scars on my back and mental scars have stay with me to this day as well as my mistrust of humans although I know that not all humans are that bad as the evil man tied me to a posts, leaving me alone for days without food or water until he arrived.

Standing about the sizes of grizzly bear on its hind legs, skin the color of melted chocolate, eyes showing concern and worry for someone he doesn’t know, wearing a simple football jersey with a long sleeved white shirt underneath it, jeans and a clock. I didn’t know it at the time but this bear of a man would become like a father to me and something so irreplaceable in my life that he doesn’t know how much he would mean to me but he unties me from the post as I collapsed on the ground for going so long without any food or water as the next thing that I knew, I had found myself laying on my stomach in a comfy bed.

I tried to sit up but fell back onto sheets as intense pain shoots through my body, whimpering softly when someone… the man rushes to my side, trying to soothing by gently rubbing my hair as he changes the bandages around my back, my right arm and legs. I couldn’t understand why the man was helping me because he doesn’t know anything about and yet he was taking me while I was injured by bringing me warm food three times a day, reading me stories (I like Alice In Wonderland), singing random silly songs and talking to me even through I never said anything for almost a week. He didn’t seem to mind too much as I learned that his name was Leroy Berry and he’s a doctor which why I’m healing so quickly but the real reason why I’m healing so quickly is because I’ve always had quick healing period as I never knew but I guess that I do now since I’m a half demon, leaving me to wonder if the doctor about my birth, would turn on me as well. 

“I never did ask you what your name was. How rude of me? I would very much like to know” Leroy said smiling kindly.

“Q-Quinn” I said barely above a whisper.

“Excuse me? I couldn’t hear you very well. These old ears of mine aren’t what they used to be” Leroy said pulling at his ears jokingly.

“My name’s Quinn and… and I’m a half-demon!” 

A silence fell between us and I didn’t dare look up at him to see the look of pure disgust, repulsion, or contempt that others have always shown me whenever I came around them or even got nearly but that’s what he was doing… that what I thought at first. It was until I felt a pair of arm loosely wrapping around me, carefully avoiding my back and a pair of lips pressed the top of my head confusing me when the doctor pulled back to look me in the eyes with a gentle smile on his face.

“Quinn, I don’t care what you are or who you are because there’s absolutely nothing wrong with you except for someone deciding that they wanted to harm. I guess regret that I wasn’t there for you sooner to protect you” Leroy said simply. 

“W-What? But why, I’m a demon spawn” 

“You’re not a spawn because you didn’t have a hand in who would get as birth parents but if you don’t mind, I would like it very much if you stayed here with me and my family. The choice is purely up to you if you want to stay”

“You want me to stay here with you?” I asked shocked.

“Yes, I do. I just hope that you might staying with my daughter cause she‘s a bit of an handful but I have a good feeling that the two of you will get along well” Leroy said chuckling softly.

I never truly had a home to call my own or been a part of family before since I have always been on my own but I don’t understand why Leroy would want me staying with me, knowing what I am yet inviting me into his home. What about his daughter? Will she feel the same as her father does? Will she think that I’m trying to steal her father’s attention away from her? He did say that she’s a handful. What she’s one of those bratty kids? 

“I told Rachel about you and she’s really looking forward to meeting you”

“R-Really? What’s she like?” I asked curious.

“Well she’s… one of a kind. She’s a lot like me but more… dramatic and a flare for theatrics but you learn to love her” Leroy said chuckling knowingly.

I didn’t know what he was talking about at the time but I did meet Rachel for the first time, I saw what he meant as she could talk for hours and hours without taking a break as every thing she did was in a big way and her dream was to be on Broadway as all she did was singing and dancing but she was cute. From that day, I promised that I would protect the new family that had taken me in, that made me feel safe and wanted but it wasn’t to say that life was easy with the Berry family as people in the town of Ohio that they were against anything outside of the norm for them including Leroy being a proud gay man. He didn’t do much dating during my childhood that I could remember but he would say that it was because he had two daughters to raise and didn’t want to bring random strangers in our lives as this answer pacify Rachel but not me because he’s done so much for me.

The last thing that I wanted to do was stand in the way of his happiness if that meant having him show someone love because he deserved it but convincing the diva to get on board was a little harder than that but I made her see reason like I have always had because she can get so caught in her delusional head sometimes that she loses sight of everything around her. We set up the doctor on several blind dates until he met Hiram De La Cruz from Miami Florida who’s a contractor although he’s a bit on the short side but he and the doctor really seemed to hit it off and have been dating for a real long time. I could relate to the contractor because he’s not much of a talker but he’s an avid reader like myself and prefers silence and soft jazz which I can appreciate because I can only take so much show tunes unlike Leroy and Rachel but to each their own.

As the diva and I enter high school, our relationship began to change as the head Cheerio Santana who seemed to set the rules around McKinley had it out for the singer from the start and I had more of a reason to protect her despite what she might as I was able to keep most of the bullies away. I think that they’re more afraid of me than they are of the Latina from the wrong side of the tracks but they should be afraid of me because over the powers I have gain great control of my powers as I made sure to never reveal them to anyone or use them under any circumstances unless my family’s lives are at risk but there have been when certain individuals that been on the receiving end of my right hook. No one I have wanted to punch in the stupid face than one Finn Hudson who’s the quarterback of the football as well as shooting guard for the basketball team as somehow Rachel had fallen for his charm in freshmen year and dating all the way up to our junior year but he’s defended her out in pubic, afraid of it might affect his stupid popularity.

I’ll never understand guys like him because he cares more about something as fleeting like popularity that’s only going to last until graduation then you’re out in the real world and it doesn’t care of you were popular in high school or not but how strong you are to handle yourself out there. I known for sure that the jock will get chew up and spat out the second he walks out of these concrete walls once graduation rolls if he even makes it take far which I highly doubt with his grades and lack of intelligence but that’s none of my business although Rachel on the other hand is and I have been for Finn do something oafish as it appears that today is that day. I hear the couple arguing in the choir room once again like they have been like for the last few weeks now although I don’t know the reason behind the arguments but the jock seems at his wit’s end something as his voice gets louder and louder with every passing second until I stand outside of the door, listing in to their conversation. It’s not eavesdropping if they’re talking so loud that I hear them as I was so happening to be passing by, right. Right.

“It’s so freakin obvious that you’re cheating on me, Rachel with that freak!” Finn shouts angrily.

“What? I’m not cheating you on Finn with Quinn and how dare you call her a freak. She’s not a freak, she’s my friend” Rachel shouts back. 

“Oh please, it’s so obvious how she looks at you when you’re not looking. She so wants to get under your skirt and you’ve probably let her too” Finn sneers. “I can’t believe that I feel for that bullshit about waiting until you’re twenty-five to have sex. You just didn’t want to do it with me well I got news for you Rachel, I slept with Santana and she’s a better lay than you’ll ever be. I’m done with you” 

Finn stomps out of the choir room but not without me sticking out my foot, easily tripping and causing him to fall hard onto the ground with a loud thud that sounded a like a tree after being chopped down. The jock turns over to see face me and his eyes is throbbing painfully as well as blackening by the second and I couldn’t help but laugh at him for giving himself a black eyes but the everyone in the hallway didn’t have the restraint as me either laughed or took pictures of the now humiliation boy on the floor who ran off somewhere. I walked into the choir room where Rachel was crying, trembling as I took her in my arms and kissing the top of her head because I hate that Finn had made her cry and I shall have my vengeance against him for making the most important person in my life feel like this for not having sex with him.

“It’s gonna be okay. It’s gonna be okay, I promise” I said rubbing her back soothingly.

“Q-Quinn? Am I really that unlovable?” Rachel asked in a small voice.

“What?” I asked caught off guard by the mere question.

“Am I-”

“I heard your question but the fact you’re even asking me that baffles me. You’re not unlovable, Rachel because you’re very lovable. Your Father loves you, Hiram loves you, I love you”

“But Finn”

“Screw Finn, if he doesn’t realize how special than he’s a bigger idiot than I thought that he was and that’s saying something” I snorted.

“Thank you, Quinn. I needed to hear that” Rachel said wiping her tears away.

“No problem” 

I turned to leave the room when Rachel grabs my wrist, looking me with a nervous look on her and before I could ask her what’s wrong, I’m stunned momentarily by the smaller girl kissing me on the cheek than walking towards the door. I touch my cheek that the diva’s lips had touched before turning to see her loving at me with a loving expression on her face before sending flirty wink my way then walking out the door and I couldn’t stop a small blush from forming on my face as my heart rate speeds up, slowly walked out of the room. Is this what love feels like? Oh hell, what did I just get myself into?

* * *

The End 


End file.
